1. Technical Field
The present invention relates generally to electrical circuits. More particularly, the present invention relates to reducing voltage jitter in data transmission.
2. Description of the Background Art
Serial links may be used to communicate between devices in a system. Typically, it is the intention for the transmitter in such a system to transmit a digital (binary) signal having two distinctive levels and well-defined (i.e., very steep) transitions from either of these levels to the other level. However, the medium that conveys the signal from the transmitter to the receiver usually imposes losses on the signal being transmitted. These losses generally include diminished signal amplitude and reduced transition steepness.
To maintain accurate, high-speed data transmission, it is necessary for the circuitry to compensate for these losses. One compensation technique is to use what is called pre-emphasis at the transmitter. Another compensation technique is to perform equalization at the receiver.
It is highly desirable to improve transceiver circuits for high-speed serial interfaces and other applications.